Between Worlds
by Sigil
Summary: LotRPotC crossover. First installment in The Gatekeeper Archives. Aragorn and Legolas stumble into the Pirates of the Carribean world and must find a way home before these modern inventions kill them...
1. Default Chapter

Yeah, yeah. I know I should be working on Kinhunter or Rebirth or the Potter Identity, but this just hit me and wouldn't let go. I'll try to update those sometime soon.  
  
-----------  
  
Between Worlds  
  
By Sigil  
  
-----------  
  
Lightning flashed and thunder roared as Aragorn, son of Arathorn, stumbled through the forest of Mirkwood. Normally, he could have found Legolas' home with ease, but the rain blinded him and nothing looked familiar. Gusts of wind made the treetops creak ominously, and branches littered the ground. A long gash seeped blood on the man's forehead from where he had struck it when his horse threw him.  
  
Suddenly, lightning struck the tree he was under, bursting into flames that the rain would not quench.  
  
The man threw himself forward as a flaming branch struck the ground where he had been standing. Ahead was a small clearing, and as Aragorn stepped into it, everything stopped. The rain halted in midair, lightning criss- crossed the sky, and he took another step, feeling the raindrops brush against him as he moved in their midst. Something glimmered in the middle of the clearing, and as Aragorn drew closer he say that it was a pool. He stared down into its depths, expecting to see his own reflection.  
  
He didn't.  
  
A ship flickered into view, riding a terrible storm. On deck, men struggled with her, tying ropes to themselves to keep from being washed out to sea. Her black sails whipped in the wind.  
  
Aragorn didn't realize how close he was until his nose touched the water. Only then did he notice that he had somehow ended up on his hands and knees, drawn to the desperate scene before him.  
  
Shaking himself, he rocked back - and the world abruptly started moving again. Lightning struck the ground behind him, and he fell forward into another world.  
  
TBC  
  
---------  
  
Reviews? Please? 


	2. 2

Between Worlds  
  
By Sigil  
  
CH.2  
  
--------  
  
Aragorn landed on the deck of the ship, stunned. The ship rocked, sending him flying to wrap around the mast. He grabbed hold as the ship tilted in the other direction, almost dislodging his grip. Rain lashed his face, and wave after wave pounded against him.  
  
He clung to the mast, too exhausted to move, too exhausted to sleep. He drifted into a halfway world where he could see himself twice. Once wrapped around the mast of a ship in a storm - and once lying in a pool of water in the middle of a forest. A thin veil separated the two worlds, and he watched as he was discovered in each. The storm ended in both places. A familiar elf pulled him from the pool, and men spilled out of the hold to check the ship, pulling him from his death grip on the mast.  
  
Aragorn struggled to reach Legolas, and almost had his eyes opened on Middle-Earth before the men on the ship dumped a bucket of water over his head. Spluttering, he reached for his sword out of reflex, but it wasn't there. A tsking noise made him look up into the face of the strangest man he'd ever seen.  
  
Beads and bones were strung in his hair, his beard was braided in two places, and a large, three-cornered hat sat upon his head. "Come, now, mate. Ye didn't honestly think I'd let ye keep that great sword ye had strapped on, did ye?"  
  
Aragorn reached for his boot knife, but the man stopped him. "I'm not stupid, ye know. No man keeps just one weapon on 'im."  
  
Suddenly, a women's voice rang out. "Jack, what's going on? Who is he?"  
  
The man (whom Aragorn assumed was Jack) rolled his eyes. "That's what I'm trying to figure out, luv." He frowned. "And that's CAPTAIN Jack to you."  
  
Low laughter greeted that proclamation, and a familiar voice said, "Whatever you say, Jack. Now, why don't you just ask the man?"  
  
"I was jus' getting there, Turner." Jack growled.  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn cried happily, then continued in elvish. "I saw you in the clearing, but now you're here and - " He paused. "How did you get here so fast?"  
  
Stunned silence was his only answer.  
  
Aragorn struggled to see over Jack's shoulder, but the man just held him down. "D'ye think he's delirious?" he asked.  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn called, foregoing the elvish words. "How did you get here so fast?"  
  
Finally, he was able to get a view over Jack's shoulder, but it was not what he expected. Legolas stood beside a young woman, but it was not the Legolas Aragorn had seen by the pool. Gone was the long blonde hair, and he wore strange, loose clothes. He stood close enough to the woman to make Aragorn suspicious, and without thinking, he cried out, "Legolas, what have they done to you?"  
  
"Definitely delirious." The women replied. She moved forward to kneel by Aragorn's head. "How did you get here? Who are you?"  
  
"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. I came through the pool."  
  
"I think we'd better get ye below, mate. Sounds like ye've been in the sun longer than I have." Jack muttered. He turned. "Will, let's put 'im in Anamaria's cabin." He grinned. "She won't mind."  
  
Aragorn frowned. He could have sworn the man was addressing Legolas, but he'd called him Will. He tried one last time. "Legolas, who are these people? Why have you changed?"  
  
"C'mon, Will. No sense tryin' to talk reason into 'im. Won't do any good." Jack winked at Aragorn. "We'll have ye normal in no time."  
  
The woman snorted, and Aragorn frowned at the unladylike gesture. "I'm sure you can accomplish that, Jack."  
  
Men lifted him, carrying him down into the ship. He hadn't realized how tired he was until they laid him on the bunk. He drifted off to the sound of yelling above deck.  
  
"That's CAPTAIN Jack, missy!"  
  
TBC  
  
------------  
  
Reviews are more than welcome... 


	3. 3

Between Worlds  
  
By Sigil  
  
CH. 3  
  
----------  
  
Aragorn opened his eyes to a familiar forest and a familiar voice.  
  
"Aragorn, you're all right!"  
  
"Legolas?" he muttered.  
  
The elf was unable to hide the relief on his face. "When I pulled you out of the water I feared you had drowned! Why did it take you so long to wake up? There isn't any water in your lungs."  
  
Aragorn was confused. "How did you change back so quickly? You had short hair and strange clothes and - you were with a woman."  
  
Legolas laughed. "You dreamt."  
  
"It was no dream! The smells, the feel of the deck.. I was on a ship, Legolas. And you were there!"  
  
"And what was I doing on this ship?"  
  
Aragorn frowned. "They called you Will, and there was a strange man named Jack. I think he was drunk. There was a woman, and you were very familiar with her." He looked up at his friend. "I think you were in love."  
  
"In love! Aragorn, it was a dream, nothing more. I have never sailed a ship with a woman and a drunk." Legolas smiled. I think you need some sleep."  
  
"Sleep?" Aragorn sighed. "And if I dream again? Will you believe me if the ship returns?"  
  
"Perhaps." Legolas laughed. "I could use a good story." He sobered. "It could be the future you see. I used to hear stories of those who saw the future as if it were now."  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "Then why didn't you understand me? I spoke to you in elvish, and you thought I was insane."  
  
Legolas sighed heavily. "Sleep. Morning may hold the answers we seek."  
  
TBC  
  
------------  
  
Out of ideas..Need encouragement.. 


	4. 4

Between Worlds  
  
CH 4  
  
By Sigil  
  
------------  
  
Aragorn was irritated to discover himself once more awake on the ship. Was he never going to get a full night's sleep? It was strange to think that only seconds ago he had been home, yet now he was fully rested in another world. It seemed he didn't need to sleep in order to be rested, but it would have been nice to get away for a while.  
  
Apparently no one was allowed time to think on this ship. No sooner had he begun to wish for sleep than his door burst open and a boy rushed in. An eye patch covered his left eye, and unruly blonde hair flopped around his face.  
  
"Cap'n wants you on deck." The boy announced dramatically.  
  
Aragorn muttered elvish curses under his breath. "Why? And who are you?"  
  
The boy shrugged. "Don't know, and the name's Blink." He grinned. "Could be because of the ship coming up on us."  
  
Aragorn struggled to his feet. "Ship? Is it pirates?"  
  
Blink laughed. "Pirates?" He started to say more, then stopped. "That's for the cap'n to tell ya, I guess."  
  
"What's for the cap'n to tell?"  
  
Blink rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go! I want to fight. The cap'n said I could, this time." The boy bounced out the door he had come through.  
  
Aragorn hurried after him. "Fight? Who are we fighting?" He emerged into the sunlight on deck.  
  
Jack Sparrow's voice rang out to answer his question. "We're pirates, mate. Who do you think we're fighting?"  
  
Aragorn looked up to see the captain pointing off the port bow. The man who was not Legolas was whispering urgently in his ear. Elf-trained ears barely picked it up.  
  
"We're on our honeymoon, Jack! We do not need the law after us!" Will growled.  
  
"Come now, young Turner. Ye don't think I'd give up a prize like this, do ye?" The pirate grinned. "A fat pig like this comes once in a lifetime."  
  
"Exactly!" Will hissed. "What are the chances that a rich merchant vessel will have no guns? Or at least an escort!" He paused. "Don't you think they respect you more than that?"  
  
"Nonsense. I've been away a while. They've forgotten." Jack turned his back to Will and shouted down at Aragorn. "Will ye fight with us, boy?"  
  
Aragorn smiled humorlessly. Boy? "You fight for riches, glory."  
  
Jack grinned. "That we do, mate. So will you join us?"  
  
"Le - Will is right. It is a trap. And I will not fight for glory."  
  
Jack seemed surprised. "Ye heard - What will ye fight for, then?"  
  
"Nothing you would understand." Aragorn turned away, but Will's voice called him back.  
  
"Will you take Elizabeth below? I don't want her on deck for this."  
  
Aragorn faced the man. "You will fight?"  
  
Will looked abashed. "He's my friend." He glanced at the captain, then back down at Aragorn. "I can't let him walk into a trap alone."  
  
"I understand. I will make sure your woman stays below decks." Aragorn turned and almost ran into Elizabeth.  
  
"What's going on?" she demanded.  
  
"Come below, milady." Aragorn said firmly. "You don't want to go up there."  
  
"Is Jack attacking someone?" She asked, furious. "We told him not to!" She tried to push past, but Aragorn held her back.  
  
"Don't, milady." He said softly.  
  
Elizabeth glared as a cannon boomed overhead.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Things were not going well for Captain Jack Sparrow. He HATED it when he was wrong. He especially hated it when Will was right and he was wrong. Add certain death to the mix, and Jack was one unhappy pirate.  
  
The pirate's prey was not at all what it seemed. As soon as the Black Pearl fired on her, the other ship responded by slowing down and raising a flag of surrender. Will didn't like it, but Jack was more than happy. Not only was it a rich merchant, it was rich, stupid merchant!  
  
However, as soon as they pulled up alongside their quarry, men spilled from the hatches and overran the pirate ship. Jack didn't like merchants touching his ship. It made him angry. Very angry.  
  
Unfortunately, anger has never been proven to stand up to numbers. And in this case, the other side had all the numbers. They won without firing a shot, though they did have to restrain a very disturbed Jack Sparrow. Will was knocked out in the first rush, and the rest of the pirate crew was quickly overcome.  
  
No one noticed a boy darting down the hatch.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Aragorn was nearly bowled over as a small body slammed into his in the darkness of the hold. Elizabeth managed to jerk back in time to avoid joining Blink and Aragorn in an undignified pile on the floor. She glared down at the two.  
  
"Now will you let me go up?" she asked hotly. "Arguing is clearly not working, so stop trying to stop me!" She brushed past them onto the deck.  
  
Aragorn shoved Blink off of him and raced after her.  
  
Neither of them expected what they saw.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"So, this is the infamous Jack Sparrow." A leering voice cut through the crowd on the Black Pearl's decks. "I hardly expected you to fall for such an obvious display."  
  
"That's Captain to you, mate." Jack muttered.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't hear that. Would you care to repeat it?" There was a short pause. "I thought not. I am Commodore Tarleton. This ship is now under my command." An incredibly short man walked into Jack's field of view. "You should have known you could not escape the law, pirate."  
  
"And I bet ye've always wanted to say that, haven't ye." Jack snorted.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I always have. Thank you very much for being stupid enough to give me the opportunity." Tarleton replied.  
  
Jack saw three figures dart out of the hold and head for his cabin, and had to struggle not to smile. "What happened to Norrington?" he demanded.  
  
"Ah, Norrington." Tarleton smiled. "Once the Crown discovered that he had let a pirate escape the gallows and then not arrested the people that aided him, it was only a matter of time before he was replaced."  
  
A small scuffle directed everyone's attention where Jack's had been all along. A man, a woman, and a boy stood armed and ready.  
  
"I was hoping you would join us, Aragorn!" Jack laughed.  
  
"I am not joining you, Jack. Where is Legolas?" Aragorn had searched for his friend, but couldn't find him.  
  
"You mean Will?" Jack glared at Tarleton. "I don't know."  
  
"So that is where the woman and the boy went." Tarleton smiled. "Our sources were right. I had so hoped to catch the traitors with the pirates." He frowned, and addressed himself to Aragorn. "And who are you, sir? If you are a captive, we can grant you your freedom. You are not one of the ones we are supposed to take with us."  
  
Aragorn glared at him suspiciously. "Where is Legolas?" he repeated. "Where is - " he paused. "Where is Will?"  
  
"Ah, you mean Will Turner." Tarleton gestured. "He tried to resist."  
  
Will was sprawled on the floor, blood covering his forehead. He didn't appear to be breathing. Aragorn felt his blood boil.  
  
"Legolas, what did they do to you?" He whispered in elvish. His fingers clenched the hilt of his sword. He glanced at Elizabeth. Tears were running down her face. She lifted her sword and glared grimly at her enemies.  
  
Jack edged away from Tarleton. "Ye shouldn't have done that."  
  
Jack leapt for his captor's sword as chaos erupted.  
  
TBC.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Sorry for the cliffie and the long wait. My life has been so hectic for the last few months... I'll try to get the next part out sometime in the next week or two. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Oh, and if you can tell me where I got Blink from, you'll win the Strangest Obsession Award. Winners will be announced...uh...as soon as there are any! 


	5. 5

I am really, really sorry for the long wait. Right after I wrote the last chapter, everything started coming down, and I haven't had a free minute since. I know I said a week, and it's been about three or four time that long, but I hope you can forgive me and review. Thanks to all that kept reminding me that it's been to long - you're really what kept this story going somewhere in the back of mind!  
  
--------------------  
  
Between Worlds  
  
Chapter Five  
  
By Sigil  
  
---------------  
  
Looking back on the situation, Jack supposed it couldn't have ended any differently. After all, it was a man, a woman, and a boy against highly trained soldiers. The fight was still fascinating to watch, though the pirate was forced to observe the proceedings from the deck, with a soldier's knee in his back. Aragorn fought like a madman, and took many of his foes down with him, but couldn't stop the rush of men that at last threw him to the deck and wrenched the sword from his hands. Elizabeth and Blink had been overcome long before.  
  
Tarleton marched out from behind his guard to where Aragorn lay, swords at his throat. "So, you defy me, eh? Who are you, and why do you help these pirates?"  
  
Aragorn glared. "I'm not helping them. Why do you wish to hurt them?"  
  
Tarleton ignored the last question. "If you're not helping them, why did you fight me?" He smiled, but it was all teeth. "I wouldn't have hurt you. My business is with the pirates, not their passengers. The traitors would have to be brought in, of course. And the pirates will hang. But you...You could have walked free. You have no ties to these people that I'm aware of. Why did you help them?"  
  
"I already told you, I wasn't helping them." Aragorn looked to where Will lay. "You hurt Legol - Will. You hurt Will."  
  
Tarleton glanced at the prone blacksmith and grunted. "He'll be fine. It's just a knock on the head. We want him alive for the trial." He searched his captive's face. "Who are you?"  
  
Aragorn surged to his feet, and the swords jabbed in closer. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn." He pointed at Will. "That is Legolas Thranduilion. He is my friend."  
  
"You're quite mistaken." Tarleton laughed. "That's William Turner. Blacksmith, of Port Royal, married to the former Elizabeth Swann." His face darkened. "Rescuer of Jack Sparrow from his just reward."  
  
Jack snorted. "Just reward! Did I ever hang anybody by the neck until they were dead? Ye'd think they'd let the punishment fit the crime!"  
  
"And how exactly would it punish you to have someone else impersonate a cleric of the Church of England?" Tarleton demanded.  
  
"Well, that was kind of my point, mate." Jack stated amiably.  
  
Tarleton waved to his men. "Take them to the hold."  
  
"What about my Pearl?" Jack demanded.  
  
"Skeleton crew on the Pearl." Tarleton called. He turned to Jack, smiling. "She can still be put to honorable use."  
  
"Honorable!" Jack's eyes widened in horror. He spoke quickly to the deck. "Don't believe him, darling. He didn't mean it!" He glared at Tarleton. "Give her nightmares, saying things like that."  
  
But Tarleton was already gone, striding back to his ship. Jack didn't even struggle when the men dragged him into the merchant hold. He'd get out of this. He was Captain Jack Sparrow!  
  
But even his name couldn't banish the memory of a noose with his name on it.  
  
--------------------  
  
That was a little short...Anyway, I decided to reply to all my great reviewers, even if only to say thanks!  
  
Dhrachth - he made Aragorn mad, I guess is what I was trying to say. He shouldn't have hurt Will and then been so glib about it.  
  
Lembas pot -- Yep! I updated! Thanks for the review - I'm blushing! You said my story rocked! Yeah, I know it was more than a week. Your reviews were some of the ones that kept me going.  
  
ZC - It never really occurred to me that I could be talking about Ban Tarleton. It was a British name, and I couldn't think of any others. I'm not too good at coming up with names that have to fit a certain nationality. Star Wars is more my forte.  
  
Alice-Elizabeth - Thanks! I'm glad you like it.  
  
Lady sakura -- Glad you liked it - this is my first attempt at a crossover, though I'm constantly writing them in my mind.  
  
Larien -- You love it? I WROTE SOMETHING THAT SOMEONE LOVES! You made my day with that.  
  
LalaithoftheBruinen - I hope you kept your sanity through the long time it took me!  
  
Queen of Vegetasei -- Whoa. I like your muse mode. That is a lot of ideas! I might use some of them, but I'm still iffy about where the story will go from here. I'm not very good at planning ahead - I usually just let the story write itself. Your ideas are not dumb! They were very good.  
  
Sistergrim - Well, I haven't given up on this story. Glad you liked what I have so far, and that was an interesting idea you had. It might just solve a few of my plot problems!  
  
Hiten Mitsurugi Kitsune -- I've had so many people tell me to have Leggy- boy go to POTC, I might just have to do that. Thanks for the review!  
  
Celtic Bard -- The ONLY good POTC/LOTR crossover you've come across? Really? Wow. I feel special. Thanks!  
  
Laswen -- That's a good idea -- you were the first to suggest it, and it seems to be popular consensus!  
  
Twin Kats -- My first review for this story, and it was one of the best! There's really no flaw? It's perfect? It gives me a warm fuzzy inside that people like my story. I haven't been flamed yet!  
  
-------------  
  
If I forgot anyone, I'm truly sorry. I went down the list of reviews in my review box and tried to say thanks to everyone, but I'm really tired and might have missed someone. Just give me a holler if I did! 


	6. 6

Well, I actually wrote this right after posting the last chapter, but I wasn't really sure if this was where I wanted the story to go. I thought of alternatives, but none of them had as many possibilities as this one. Still, if there's something else you want to see happen in the story, just tell me and I'll try to write it in.  
  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters do not belong to me. I don't even really own Blink, since I stole him from another fandom. I only own Tarleton, the pool, and a raging plotbunny. Feel free to use them at will.  
  
By the way, no one has guessed where Blink comes from. If no one guesses this time, I might just reveal the secret next time I post. Though I didn't really think there would be any of his fans reading this story.  
  
-------------  
  
Between Worlds  
  
Ch 6  
  
By Sigil  
  
--------------  
  
Legolas paced the clearing as Aragorn slept, pausing only to glance into the pool from time to time. It didn't always show what Aragorn was doing; sometimes it showed strange little men in silk dresses eating rice, sometimes men herding strange beasts through grassy plains, and at other times just his own reflection. The pool seemed to have a mind of its own, and that mind could not stayed fixed on one thing at once. He was still confused about the slight blurring every time it did show Aragorn, as if there were someone in the corner of the picture that the pool did not want him to see.  
  
Stopping once more to peer into the depths, Legolas was happy to see it had returned to showing Aragorn, though it only showed his face. His lip was bleeding, but other than that he seemed all right. Then the pool's image pulled back, and Legolas could see where he was.  
  
Men shoved Aragorn into room full of strange men, the blur once again present on the floor, almost in the shape of a man. Aragorn hit the opposite wall and slid down to a sitting position next to a fellow prisoner with beads in his hair and a bandanna on his head. For the first time, Legolas could hear voices.  
  
"Do you think he'll be all right?" Aragorn whispered, glancing at the blur on the floor.  
  
"Tarleton said he'd be." His companion muttered. "Don't see why not. He'll wake up with a royal headache, though."  
  
Aragorn frowned. "Royal..." He sat up straighter, and Legolas could have sworn he looked him right in the eye. "I have to go to sleep."  
  
"Good idea, mate." His friend grunted. "Not much else to do on this sorry excuse for a boat."  
  
"No, you don't understand." Aragorn said. He opened his mouth, then shut it again. "Never mind." He settled back against the wall and closed his eyes. "Good night."  
  
Legolas heard Aragorn stir behind him, but couldn't draw his attention away from the scene in the pool. Aragorn sat up, looked around, and spotted his friend. His nose was almost touching the water, nearly a mirror image of Aragorn himself before he had fallen in.  
  
"Legolas! NO!"  
  
The elf pitched forward.  
  
----------  
  
You read it? Review! 


	7. 7

Whew! That took longer than I expected. I'm currently writing the next chapter, and I hope to get it out soon, but I have to leave for Christmas tomorrow, so I don't know when it really will come out.  
  
-------------  
  
Between Worlds  
  
Ch 7  
  
By Sigil  
  
---------------------  
  
Aragorn scrambled to the edge of the pool as Legolas disappeared. The coherent part of him wondered why the elf had vanished, when Aragorn's body had remained after he fell in. The incoherent part of him screamed at the water to give his friend back.  
  
In the depths, Aragorn could only watch as Legolas arrived right in the middle of the cell, next to the sleeping image of Aragorn himself. The elf looked around in amazement, and then, spying his friend, shook him into wakefulness.  
  
Aragorn's eyes rolled back in his head and he shuddered. It had never felt this strange to slip between worlds. Why did it now? A strange dragging sensation had started in the pit of his stomach, and the world tilted. Abruptly, he realized that if he left, there would be no returning. Legolas had vanished, and so would he.  
  
Still, he couldn't resist the pull that was drawing him into the water. His other self wanted to wake up, and nothing was going to stop it.  
  
Suddenly, the clearing was empty.  
  
----------  
  
Aragorn awoke to frantic yells.  
  
It was no longer just Legolas that was shaking him; Jack was tugging on his arm with quite a bit more force than was necessary, and Legolas had a hold on the other arm and was attempting to drag Aragorn away from the crazy man that was dragging him in the other direction. The other men were too startled to act; most just pressed themselves against the bars.  
  
On the floor, Will began to stir.  
  
Immediately, Jack let go of Aragorn's arm and knelt next to his friend. "Will, are you alright?"  
  
The man moaned. "Jack? Where's Elizabeth?"  
  
Jack sighed in relief. "Don't know, mate. Guess they didn't want to stick 'er down 'ere with the rest of us rascals."  
  
Legolas stared in horror at the man on the floor. Slowly, he turned to Aragorn. "What is this evil?" he hissed, drawing back.  
  
"None that I have heard of before, Legolas." Aragorn replied. "I cannot even know for certain that he is evil. He has shown no sign of it, and he is in love."  
  
Legolas gave him a humorless smile. "Ah, the ultimate question: Can evil love?"  
  
Aragorn smiled. "I remember that argument well. As I recall, I was the winner." He grew serious. "But I do not think him evil. He has shown no indication of malice, and tried to prevent this from happening."  
  
"Prevent what from happening?"  
  
Aragorn winced. "We were captured. Apparently, these men are to be put to death. And I am to be punished for helping them."  
  
Unconsciously, Legolas lapsed into elvish. "I should never have come through the pool."  
  
"The fault is mine, I believe." Aragorn murmured. "As I recall, I came through first." He paused. "Your body didn't stay behind. I don't think mine did this time, either."  
  
A look of fear struggled for prominence on Legolas' face. "You mean we cannot return?" he whispered.  
  
"Not as I did, in my sleep." Aragorn replied heavily. "And if we cannot return in that manner, I do not know how we can ever return at all."  
  
Legolas slowly looked at his surroundings. "Is it such a terrible place?" he asked. "I have been here but moments, and already I wish for my home."  
  
"I, too, desire to go home." Aragorn sighed. "But it is not so terrible. There is good here." A twisted smile graced his features. "Yet, if I stay, what will become of Middle Earth?"  
  
Legolas was silent. Aragorn needed to go back. Middle Earth needed its king. If he did not claim the throne and defeat Sauron, who would? "You are right." He said quietly. "We dare not despair."  
  
Then Will looked up at the familiar voice, and all hell broke loose.  
  
------------  
  
TBC.  
  
----------  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed! Sorry I didn't manage to get the whole Will/Legolas meeting in here, but I kept writing it different ways and couldn't get it to come out right. It should be in the next chapter, though. It'll be fun to write :-) 


	8. 8

Wow. That didn't take as long as I thought it would. I figured it would be a while before I could get this out. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! I couldn't believe the response I got for the last chapter. Anyway, this is the chapter you've been waiting for. And the chapter where I finally figured out where this story will go. Before this, I had absolutely no clue. It was kind of writing itself, and it didn't tell me any of its plans.  
  
----------  
  
Between Worlds  
  
Ch 8  
  
By Sigil  
  
----------  
  
Aragorn was getting very sick of commotion. A pounding headache had started in the back of his head, and it was steadily working its way forward. Will's outburst at the sight of Legolas did little to stop this.  
  
Jack was currently holding Will down as the man mumbled deliriously, "Got to get up. Can't be happening. He's not there; I'm imagining him. I don't have a twin. I don't think I have a twin. LET ME GO, JACK!"  
  
Slowly, Jack helped Will to his feet and supported him as a swayed dangerously. Will took a few steps forward until he stood directly in front of Legolas. The two studied each other.  
  
"Are you my twin?" Will whispered.  
  
Legolas smiled. "Are you an elf?"  
  
Will giggled, a dismayed expression on his face. "I really am dreaming. This isn't real." He turned to Jack and grinned. "He just asked me if I was an elf. Did you hear what I heard?"  
  
"Aye, mate." Jack muttered, eying Legolas with some distrust. "I heard 'im."  
  
"If you are not an elf, then you are not my twin." Legolas said heatedly. He did not see what was so funny. "I did not come through the pool to be laughed at." The guard outside the cell turned at this, and seemed to notice Legolas for the first time. A strange expression flitted across his face, and then he took off through the hatch.  
  
"Legolas, you didn't mean to come through." Aragorn growled, holding his temples. "Of course you didn't come through to be laughed at."  
  
"Yes, but I..." Legolas broke off as Will gave a strangled 'meep' and pointed at his ears. "What?"  
  
"They're...pointy!" he said, in awe.  
  
"Of course, they're pointy, I told you I'm an elf!" Legolas growled.  
  
Suddenly, the guard returned with three others and stopped outside the cage. He pointed at Aragorn and Legolas. "You and you. Come with us. The commodore wants to talk to you."  
  
The friends exchanged startled looks as they were hustled out of their cell.  
  
--------------------  
  
Tarleton tapped his fingers impatiently against the table as Aragorn and Legolas were brought in. "So." He stated. "You've found a new friend. And how exactly did he manage to appear in the middle of a locked cell?" His eyes were bright and eager as he waited for an answer.  
  
Aragorn shifted uncomfortably. "He came through the pool after me."  
  
Inexplicably, Tarleton smiled. "Through the pool. Really. And where is this magical pool?"  
  
The two exchanged glances, and Aragorn spoke. "We don't know."  
  
"Don't know? How could you possibly not know if you came through it?" Tarleton demanded. He sighed and waved a hand dismissively. "Never mind. What did this pool look like?"  
  
Legolas frowned. "It looked like water." He paused. "With pictures in it."  
  
Tarleton's smile widened. "With pictures. How fascinating." He gestured to the guard at the door. "Get these gentlemen well-furnished quarters. Give them yours if you have to."  
  
"And what of the others?" Aragorn demanded.  
  
"You mean my prisoners?" A feral gleam crept into Tarleton's eyes. "You will find that if you cooperate, they will be treated remarkably well." His smile became fixed. "If."  
  
"Cooperate with what?"  
  
Tarleton spread his arms wide. "Why, with our scientific efforts. A pool has been found that shows scenes from other places. Certain parties have been attempting to solve the puzzle, but so far it just seems a useless object." His eyes gleamed. "But if you came through it....perhaps it can be put to some use after all."  
  
"Have they tried walking through it?" Legolas asked.  
  
Tarleton nodded. "They've tried everything."  
  
"What use would you put it to?" Aragorn asked suspiciously.  
  
"Don't worry about that." Tarleton soothed. "You will be rewarded, make no mistake." He smiled. "Now, I think it's time you gentlemen retired to your rooms. If you would follow Murtogg, I'm sure he would only be to happy to show them to you."  
  
"We would rather be with the others, if you don't mind." Aragorn said stiffly.  
  
"Down there? Surely not." Tarleton saw the determined gleam in the man's eye and sighed. "All right. But remember, this was your choice. Don't blame me." He nodded at the guard, and the friends were escorted back to their cell.  
  
----------  
  
"What did they tell ye?" Jack muttered to Aragorn.  
  
"They want our help." Aragorn replied. "They have a mystery that needs solving, and they think we could solve it."  
  
"And what's this great mystery?"  
  
Aragorn frowned. "I'm not sure you would believe me. I'm not sure I believe it myself."  
  
Jack grinned. "I don't know. I've been chased by skeleton pirates. There's not much I won't believe."  
  
"You will have to tell me that story some time, my friend." Aragorn smiled back. "We - Legolas and I - are both from another place." He hesitated. "And another time, apparently."  
  
Jack's grin slipped a little. "Oh." He rubbed his chin idly. "So what's this big mystery they want you to solve? How you got here?"  
  
Aragorn nodded. "We came through a pool. I do not know how, and neither does Legolas. This pool was in our time, our place. Now, it seems that others have found a similar pool. It could even be the same one." He sighed. "Tarleton found out that we came through it, and now he wants us to show them how it works."  
  
Jack stared at him for a minute, and then shrugged. "Have fun, mate. If ye find time in your busy schedule for a last minute rescue, please keep us on your list." He leaned back against the wall. "We're gonna need one."  
  
----------------  
  
Legolas peered closely at Will across the cell, searching for even the slightest difference in the man's features.  
  
There wasn't one.  
  
Will noticed him looking, and got awkwardly to his feet. "I think it's time we finished our conversation." He stumbled over to sit next to Legolas. "Hello. I'm William Turner." He offered his hand.  
  
Legolas peered at the hand for a minute in confusion, then answered. "And I am Legolas Thranduilion."  
  
Will lowered his hand uncomfortably. "Right." He shifted uncomfortably. "So, is it true, what you said before, about being an elf?"  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just thought that elves were small. With pointy ears and..." Will smiled. "I guess you have the pointy ears part."  
  
"Small?" Legolas asked. He frowned. "Have you never seen an elf?"  
  
"Well, no." Will muttered. "Should I have?" Silence was his only answer. "So, if you're an elf, and I look like you, why am I not an elf? Should we not be related somehow?"  
  
"Perhaps we are." Legolas smiled wearily. "You have tools I have never seen before. This very ship is more advanced than any I have ever heard of. I could be your ancestor of long ago." He sighed. "Or we could be perfect strangers, and none of this means anything."  
  
"Perhaps we should assume that that is true." Will murmured. "For the sake of sanity."  
  
"Perhaps." Legolas said quietly. "And perhaps the pool will hold the answers."  
  
"Pool?" Will questioned.  
  
Legolas smiled. "And perhaps, for the sake of sanity, I should not mention that."  
  
"No, tell me. Is that what Tarleton wanted you for?"  
  
"Yes. They've found a pool much like the one Aragorn and I came through to get to your world." He shifted slightly. "It could help us to return home." His voice became determined. "And we must return home. If we do not ...our world will fall."  
  
----------------  
  
TBC  
  
---------------  
  
Hmm. I'm not really satisfied with the last part. It wasn't quite what I wanted. Oh, well. I might rewrite it once the story is finished. Please tell me what you want to see next, 'cause I have no idea what I will put in the next chapter. I know what the end will probably be, but I'm having troubles filling in the rest. Help would be greatly appreciated. Once again, thanks to my faithful reviewers. I love you all! 


	9. 9

*checks calendar again* Has it really been that long? Wow, I haven't updated for a very long time! It's been over a month! And here I thought I could write a lot over Christmas vacation...So much for that idea. Anyway, big thanks to all who reviewed. I'm glad you're liking it!  
  
----------  
  
Between Worlds  
  
Ch 9  
  
By Sigil  
  
----------  
  
"Land Ho!"  
  
The cry echoed down the hatch to the miserable prisoners within. Aragorn and Legolas exchanged dark looks. They had discussed this moment, and still had no answer. Should they desert these men and return to their own world? They had the chance, but they were reluctant to take it.  
  
Jack was watching the two, dark eyes unreadable. A shadow passed over his face, and he looked away hurriedly. When he looked back, the cocky gleam was back in his eyes. "So, did ye rest well, gentlemen?"  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "No. I - " He glanced at Legolas, who nodded slowly. Aragorn face darkened with doubt, but he nodded back. "We will help you escape. When they have us look into the pool, we will take you with us." He looked away.  
  
"Take us with ye?" Jack demanded. "To your world?" He leaned back against the hull. "And ye say this is another time?" His brows furrowed as he looked at his men. "My men, too, of course."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Yes. All of you. It's the only way." He paused, debating whether or not to go on. "We aren't sure if it will work. Only one of us has come through at a time so far. With more.." His voice trailed off.  
  
Legolas finished for him. "We can only hope. It is better than waiting to die."  
  
Jack nodded. "Alright, then. Works for me." He surged to his feet as footsteps approached. "Looks like our escort is waiting."  
  
--------  
  
Legolas stood on the misty shore as the others clambered out of the boat. He stared out over the sea, a strange expression on his face. Aragorn came up behind him, concern evident. "Do you feel the call?"  
  
Anguish crossed Legolas' face, and he shook his head. "No. I feel no wish to cross this sea." He turned to Aragorn. "There is nothing on the other side. The last ships have left the shores, and the way is shut."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Then it is as I feared. We must not fail."  
  
With their guards behind them, the company moved into the caves.  
  
----------  
  
The cave was dark and damp, the torches their only light. The men scurried about to place the torches in prepared alcoves, and slowly the group moved until they were right in front of the pool.  
  
In its depths, images swirled past. Strange stars, boats floating calmly on rivers, men dipping cups into their own pool. Aragorn started as the pool briefly flashed to the empty meadow he had come from, then moved to the image of great tree, whose leaves drooped into the water.  
  
"How does it work?" Tarleton demanded.  
  
Aragorn tore his eyes away from the water. "We must get close." He bent down, and gave Legolas the signal.  
  
Immediately, the elf toppled into the man next to him, dropping them both to the floor. The man's head hit a rock, knocking him out, and Legolas bounded to his feet with a pistol in his hands.  
  
"How is this a weapon?" he wondered, peering at it uncertainly. He absently clubbed a man who got too close, then returned to his study.  
  
"Where are your weapons?" Aragorn cried as he tackled his foe.  
  
"They took them." Legolas replied, peering down the small hole on the end of the metal tube. He turned the gun over, examining it for sharp edges or anything else particularly deadly.  
  
From the other side of the cave, where Jack and his crew had been held to prevent any mutiny on Aragorn or Legolas' part, Jack called, "Pull the trigger, elfboy!"  
  
"The trigger?"  
  
"The little metal part on bottom!" Jack simulated pulling a trigger, then smashed his fist into a soldier's face.  
  
"Ah. That." Legolas pulled the trigger cautiously. "And what will hap - " The gun went off loudly, and Legolas dropped it in alarm. "Was it supposed to do that?"  
  
Aragorn worked his way back to the pool's edge and called, "To the pool! Look into the pool!"  
  
Legolas dove forward to Aragorn's side and gazed intently into the depths. Jack and Will materialized next to them.  
  
"What are we looking for?" Will asked. "All I see is a meadow."  
  
Aragorn toppled forward and disappeared. A cry behind Legolas warned him that enforcements were coming. Desperately, he threw his arms over Will and Jack and propelled them forward. They, too, disappeared, but with a strange flash of light that set the pool trembling. Within the pool, he could see that they had all arrived safely, but Jack's crew was still in the cave.  
  
"Stop, or I shoot!" A voice bellowed behind the elf.  
  
Legolas turned slowly. Tarleton stood a few feet away, holding a gun to Blink's head. "If you go, I will shoot the boy."  
  
Legolas got to his feet. "And if I stay?" The words tore at his throat. So close..  
  
"Then he lives." A smug smile crossed Tarleton's face.  
  
A fierce look blossomed on Blink's face. He stomped downward on the man's foot, then jerked his elbow into his groin and shoved backward. Tarleton's fell, his arms flying out until the pistol in his hand pointed straight at Legolas.  
  
Tarleton pulled the trigger.  
  
Legolas felt a tearing sensation in his chest as he fell backward. 'Hmm. So that's what a gun does...' He thought, his mind moving sluggishly.  
  
The water from the pool enfolded him, light blinded him, and he knew no more.  
  
----------------  
  
TBC  
  
---------------  
  
Yes, I know. Evilness. I couldn't resist another cliffhanger. They help me focus. And give me incentive to get the next part out soon. ;-)  
  
*cowers at the sight of Lady Starlight2 in a judge's wig* Please don't hunt me down! I updated, just like you asked! 


	10. 10

Grr. I write a cliffie to make absolutely SURE that I will update soon, and what happens? I don't! Life's been hectic, and my love life's a mess. Forensics season has started, so I had an oration to write and a solo humorous to memorize. All in all, I'm kicking myself that I didn't get this out sooner. And it's almost 11 o'clock at night as I'm writing this, and I have to get up at five tomorrow, so this isn't my best attempt. Oh, well. On with the story!  
  
----------  
  
Between Worlds  
  
Ch 10  
  
By Sigil  
  
----------  
  
Aragorn, Jack, and Will stumbled to the edge of the pool after emerging, desperate to see why Legolas did not follow. They watched in horror as Tarleton grabbed Blink, and Jack growled in anger at his rough handling of the boy.  
  
"Can we go back?" Will whispered.  
  
Aragorn didn't reply. He stared hard at the surface, willing it to take him back. His brow furrowed with concentration, but nothing happened.  
  
Then Legolas was shot.  
  
Aragorn, Will, and Jack flew backward as the pool seemed to explode. A blast of light erupted from the formerly still surface, and Legolas appeared in the pool.  
  
For a moment, all was silent. The clearing seemed to stand still, as if time had held its breath. The only movement came from the steam that rose from the pool in wavering strands.  
  
The elf drew a breath, and time began again.  
  
The three staggered to the side of the pool and laboriously pulled Legolas from it. Blood seeped through his tunic, and the elf breathed in low gasps. "You never......told me......it could do......that." He smiled weakly.  
  
Aragorn shushed him as he ripped the elf's shirt open. "Save your strength, Legolas." He turned to Jack and Will, desperate. "What does the gun do? I see a hole, but how do I treat it?" He ripped the end of his tunic and pressed it to Legolas' chest.  
  
Jack frowned. "You'll have to dig out the ball."  
  
"Ball? What ball?"  
  
"The pistol ball. Do you have a knife?" Jack felt for his, and groaned. "They took 'em, didn't they."  
  
Aragorn nodded mutely.  
  
"Then we'll have to bind it. We just have to get him help, soon. People have lived with bullets in them, but it's not very common." Jack sighed.  
  
Suddenly, Legolas went limp. All tension went out of his body and he sprawled on the ground, the pain in his face easing.  
  
Aragorn felt the elf relax, and whirled to search for a pulse. He calmed as he felt the beat, but stared at Legolas in confusion.  
  
Slowly, he lifted his makeshift bandage. It was clean, not a sign of the blood that had previously stained it. The elf's chest was puckered with a slight scar, but even as Aragorn watched, a piece of metal emerged and popped from the skin, to leave the skin smooth, with no sign of the ragged hole that had once been there.  
  
Jack and Will clustered around to stare in amazement. "Hm. Well. That's interesting." Jack mused. "Some elf bodily function I should know about?"  
  
"None that I have heard of before." Aragorn murmured. "Perhaps he – "  
  
Legolas opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around in confusion. "How did I get here?" He looked up. "Aragorn. Did we escape?"  
  
Aragorn smiled in relief. "Yes, mellon nin. We escaped." He glanced at Jack and Will. "But the crew did not." He looked at the steam rising from the pool. "And I fear the pool will not allow us to return."  
  
"We'll never know 'til we try, eh?" Jack said heartily, but Will could hear the undertone in his voice. Jack walked to the edge of the pool and squatted by it. "Just look in, right? What should I see?"  
  
Aragorn came up behind him and gazed into the depths. Neither saw anything but water, and the strangely colored rocks on the bottom. "It will not work, Jack. We have used it too much. Perhaps it needs time to rest."  
  
Jack slapped the surface of the water in agitation. "No! We don't have time!" Angrily, he strode through the water, then back. "Make it work!"  
  
Legolas spoke from behind. "Perhaps Lord Elrond would know of this."  
  
Aragorn turned back. "How far are we into Mirkwood? Can we get to him soon?"  
  
Legolas frowned. "We're right on the west edge. It's about two hundred miles to Rivendell, and we have no horses."  
  
"That would be no, then." snarled Jack. "How do you get this thing to work again?"  
  
He reached into the water and grabbed a blue stone from the bottom. He stared at it strangely for a moment, then glared at the water. He sat frozen, staring, for a long moment.  
  
Finally, he stirred and shook himself. "There's a pattern. Blue, purple, green." He counted off, then the set his blue stone down precisely. He shifted another stone, eyed the water, then moved another. He stopped. "There's one red stone. It doesn't fit."  
  
Will scrambled to his side. "In the middle, perhaps?" He considered. "No. There. Where the swirl meets the edge."  
  
Aragorn stared into the water. All he saw were colored stones. No pattern jumped out at him. Yet the two men were concentrated wholly on their task, as if mesmerized by what only they could see.  
  
Will nudge one last stone into line, then leapt backward as the pool flashed brightly, then settled into a comfortable view of the cave the four had come from. Jack turned to Aragorn and Legolas. "We'd understand if you didn't want to come, but we'd like the help if you'll give it."  
  
The friends exchanged looks, then nodded. "We will help, but we'll need weapons."  
  
Jack gestured to the floor in the reflection, where most of the soldiers lay, passed out. "I don't think we'll have a problem." The pirate flashed a roguish grin. "Let's get my ship!"  
  
----------------  
  
TBC  
  
---------------  
  
I'm not even going to promise that this will be updated soon. If my plot bunnies get impatient, it might. But chances are there will be a long wait, as this was not at all what I had intended (a look at my map of Middle Earth showed that what I WANTED to happen would be geographically impossible) so this is uncharted waters. Reviewers have been very helpful with ideas so far, and I would really like to hear what you would like to happen. Right now, my brain is so fried I'd probably start writing about Jack Sparrow starting a campaign to free Middle Earth's endangered green bunny population, so I'm not in any state to actually think about where my plot is going. And this paragraph is turning into a really long speech about absolutely nothing, so I'll stop now.  
  
Reviews are more than welcome....... 


	11. 11

Well, here's the next chapter. I'm so dead tired, I have nothing to say. I'm just surprised I managed to have time to write this, finally.  
  
Oh, and a round of applause to Shadow the Tiger, who was the 100th reviewer!  
  
---------  
  
Between Worlds  
  
Ch 11  
  
By Sigil  
  
----------  
  
There was no flash of light this time. No noise. No indication at all that there were now once again four other people in the cavern. Aragorn, Legolas, Will, and Jack quickly bent down to pick up their weapons of choice. Legolas grabbed a pistol, stared at it for a second, then handed it to Jack and picked up a sword.  
  
Aragorn glanced around at the soldiers. "Where's the crew?" The corner where they had been held was empty.  
  
"They can't have gone far." Will gestured to the mouth of the cave, and the four quickly hurried outside. There, they saw a continuation of the battle they had been a part of inside, but it was quite clear that the crew of the Black Pearl was losing – and badly. The tide was coming in, and the waves washed at the feet of the combatants as Aragorn, Legolas, Will, and Jack hurried forward.  
  
It was a relatively short battle. The four had had a brief moment of rest, while their foes had been fighting nonstop. Add in the sheer power of a disgruntled elf and an irritated Ranger, and soon a water-logged Jack was giving his victory yell.  
  
He strode up to Aragorn and Legolas and clapped them on the shoulder. "My thanks to you, lads." Jack's smile threatened to engulf his face. Merrily, he swung back to his crew. "Now, men. To the boats!" He lifted his hands and danced a short jig. "To the Black – " Abruptly, he stopped and grabbed his stomach.  
  
A second later, Aragorn felt it, too. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Legolas and Will doubled up over their stomachs as well. The feeling couldn't necessarily be called pain; it seemed to defy the definition of the word. It was as if his insides were slowly being twisted into knots and then pulled insistently in the direction of the cave.  
  
Vaguely, he realized that Will was currently vomiting into the rising water, but all else seemed beyond him. The world was dissolving, the waves becoming grass, the imposing rocks of the cave becoming towering trees. Aragorn dropped to his knees. At this level, the water almost reached his nose. Voices gabbled irritatingly in the background, and hands plucked at his clothing.  
  
Strong arms lifted him from the water, and then he knew no more.  
  
----------------------  
  
Aragorn awoke to the sound of shouting.  
  
Legolas and Will were on either side of Jack, obviously trying to calm the pirate. Their attempts seemed to go unheeded as Jack continued to hurl obscenities at the pool.  
  
Aragorn stood slowly, surprised at his lack of pain. Quickly, he made his way to his friends. "What's wrong?" he murmured to Legolas.  
  
Jack whirled in anger. "The bloody pool is underwater, that's what's wrong!" He pointed to the surface, which showed a clear view of a water- filled chamber.  
  
"Underwater?" Aragorn blinked. "But if it's made of water......won't it be destroyed?"  
  
"It's not water." Legolas murmured.  
  
Aragorn looked at him closely. "How do you know?"  
  
"I couldn't drink it. I wanted to see if it tasted like water, but I couldn't swallow."  
  
Jack smacked his forehead. "You tried to drink from the pool?" He rolled his eyes. "Rule 13 of the Pirate's Code: Never attempt to disturb any magical object not made of a precious substance."  
  
Will frowned. "You made that up."  
  
"Of course I didn't." Jack looked wounded. "No pirate would willingly incur a curse unless gold or jewels were involved."  
  
"As we were saying," Aragorn said loudly, "Legolas, you mean the pool isn't made of water?"  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
"Well, in that case," Jack bent over the surface and stared intently down into the depths, then reached out to touch the surface.  
  
Instantly, he went sailing backwards. The other three stared after him, bemused. They had felt nothing.  
  
Awkwardly, Jack got to his feet. "Any other ideas?"  
  
Aragorn massaged his forehead slowly. "You cannot rearrange the stones if the pool will not let you touch it, so you cannot return until the water lowers. As it is, your bodies would apparently still be trapped here whether you went through or not." He turned to Legolas. "Your father is closest. Would he help us?"  
  
Legolas stared meaningfully at Jack, then shook his head. "No. He could not help us if he wanted to. Lord Elrond would be better able to deal with this."  
  
Aragorn winced. "I was afraid you would say that."  
  
Legolas smiled wickedly. "Better your home than mine."  
  
Will's head moved back and forth to follow the exchange. "So. Where are going?"  
  
Aragorn smiled bravely. "To Rivendell."  
  
---------  
  
TBC  
  
---------  
  
Well, I finally had the time to write responses. Here they are:  
  
Rachel13: I'm not entirely sure I need ideas right now, but knowing me I will soon. I have a tendency to get flashes of insight into my stories, and then they only last for one chapter. That's why it takes me so long to update. Ideas only come when I'm least expecting them. If you want to send me ideas, though, they would be more than welcome.  
  
FrodoBaggins87: Glad you're liking it! I know this has been done millions of times, but most of the ones I've read are really silly. I've always liked serious time-travel stories, so I just decided to write one.  
  
Ainu Laire: I'll probably have them travel through M-E later, since that's what I intended from the beginning. *guilty laugh* Yes, my A/N was a little strange. It was late, and my brain was sending random messages. The endangered green bunny population of M-E was only one possibility that ran through my head as I banged my head on the keyboard during a prolonged bout of writer's block.  
  
Espel: That's pretty much what I'm thinking. Jack Sparrow and the Elves? Chaos ensues!  
  
Lindaleriel: Yep, Leggy-boy and the gun is so far my favorite part of this story. I could just imagine how strange he could think it was that something so tiny could make such a loud noise.  
  
LalaithoftheBruinen: Nope, not forensics as in debate, though I am involved in that as well. I don't belong to the NFL, but I wish I did. Good job on the membership!  
  
LegolasGreenleafGil-Estel: Yes, now that I've written that down, it's starting to attack me, too. As if I don't have enough on my hands, now I keep thinking about cute little green bunnies......If you want to write that story, you're more than welcome to. I don't think I'll ever get around to it.  
  
Charis-1974: There is a lot of opportunity for great dialogue, and dialogue is what I like to write. Happy that you're loving it!  
  
Applesauce and Chocolate: Love the name! Shortness is driving me crazy, too. No matter how hard I try, I can't for the life of me write a long chapter. I just keep running out of ideas a page or two into it. As for your questions, those will be answered soon.  
  
Lady Starlight2: AAHHHH!!!! *runs from Evil!LS with a hammer* I'm trying! *sees LS join Evil!LS* Not TWO of you! Alright, alright, I'll get going!  
  
Eamane-elf: Thanks! Yes, most of my summaries do end up sounding like bored stories. I am the Queen of Bad Summaries. Can't write one to save my life. And no, I don't love Legolas or Will, but I don't hate them either. I just like to write them.  
  
*sigh* I just know I forgot someone......  
  
OK, now I'd like to ask you guys something. I'm thinking about making a series out of this. I'm getting major Star Wars, Robin Hood, Batman, and Peter Pan plot bunnies (among others) and I love cross-overs, so I'm considering writing sequels where these four go to those places – and others if you have fandoms you like. It's kind of up in the air right now, but I've started getting ideas, so I was wondering what you'd think. I'll probably end up writing them; I just wanted to know if you'd read them. 


	12. 12

Since, as elfstar54321 pointed out, it is Easter, I decided to get this one out a little earlier. Of course, it helped that I have Easter vacation this weekend. Lots of time. This is the last chapter, by the way. But it will be a series soon, so don't worry. I will just need time to sort out my thoughts before I write the next installment.  
  
---------  
  
Between Worlds  
  
Ch 12  
  
By Sigil  
  
----------  
  
It took them nearly two weeks to make it to Rivendell. Aragorn could have done it in one; Legolas would have been there in four days. But apparently, Jack was unused to traveling quickly.  
  
First, there was the matter of the black squirrels. Legolas had learned to avoid them as well as he could avoid Mirkwood's spiders, and Aragorn had visited him often enough to know how to do the same. But when Jack saw one sitting on the branch of a tree, scolding all passers-by, he good-naturedly threw a small stone at it.  
  
The other three were then forced to backtrack twenty miles to save Jack from death by walnuts.  
  
This incident, of course, merely made him more determined to go quickly to Rivendell – but, unfortunately, Jack decided that they were not making a straight enough line to where he thought Rivendell was. In the middle of the night, he set out to find a more direct route – and left the path that Legolas had so painstakingly led them to. The entire next day was spent searching for Jack, who had finally fallen asleep less than half a mile from a spider's den.  
  
After that, Aragorn, Legolas, and Will were careful to keep a close eye on Jack. They arrived at Rivendell none the worse for wear, but extremely exasperated. Aragorn smiled with relief as he saw the valley open up at his feet.  
  
Elrond himself came forth to greet them. "Well met, my son." He eyed Aragorn suspiciously. "Have you managed to return home unharmed?"  
  
Legolas had to hide a smile. Elrond turned to him, a twinkle in his eye. "And you, Legolas? Not hiding some secret hurt?"  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
Elrond turned to the house, where a few elves waited. "This calls for a feast!" He turned back to the companions and gestured at Will and Jack. "Are these friends of yours, Estel?"  
  
"It's a long story, Ada." Aragorn winced. "This is William Turner, and that is Jack Sparrow. They are not from......here."  
  
A brief look of fear flitted across Elrond's face, so swiftly Legolas was sure it had been an illusion. "From Bree, then? But you came from Mirkwood."  
  
Aragorn was silent for a moment. "Perhaps we should discuss this inside." He said quietly.  
  
Elrond nodded easily, but his shoulders were tense. "Of course. Welcome to Rivendell!" He turned and led the four into the house.  
  
-----------  
  
"So your friends are not from here." Elrond said, his back to Aragorn and Legolas. "Where, exactly, are they from?"  
  
Aragorn, who had been intently studying the floor of Elrond's personal library, shot Legolas a pleading look. The elf shook his head. "Another world." Aragorn said slowly. "One far more advanced than ours."  
  
"And how did they arrive here from this other world?" Elrond swung around, his expression unreadable.  
  
"A pool, Lord Elrond." Legolas replied. "They came through a small pool in Mirkwood."  
  
Elrond strode to a bookcase and began running his fingers along the titles, clearly looking for one in particular. "Did either of you go through this pool as well?" he asked almost idly.  
  
"Yes." Aragorn sighed. "Both of us did."  
  
Elrond paused for a moment. "Ah." Now he seemed to find what he was looking for. He pulled a large tome from the case and set it on the table. "Perhaps you should call your friends in here. They will need to hear this as well." He did not look up, but immediately began leafing through the book.  
  
Aragorn opened the door and murmured something to Will and Jack, who had been waiting in the hall. They entered uneasily. Jack took a look around the room, saw nothing dangerous, and immediately plopped down on the nearest chair. Will glared daggers at his back.  
  
Elrond marked his place in the book and looked up as the two entered. "You four have been exceedingly foolish."  
  
Aragorn shifted uneasily. He had been waiting for this.  
  
"The pool you came through is no ordinary pool. To those who have heard of it – and there are not many – it is known as Tarnon, the Gatekeeper. All that anyone knows of it is an old legend. It states that whoever enters the pool cannot leave until all its secrets have been discovered. They must discover how to detach themselves from its grip. If they do not, they will spend eternity trapped between worlds, unable to return home until they know how to remain there." Elrond heaved a great sigh. "I do not know why the pool allowed you to come back to me. Perhaps only so you could know what you must do. I do not think it will allow you to return again until you have solved its riddle."  
  
Jack had slowly sunk deeper into the chair. "Is that why we couldn't get back when we slept, but old sword-boy could?" he asked.  
  
"I would assume so." Elrond said. "Estel could only keep coming back until he had snared Legolas as well." Seeing the stricken look on Aragorn's face, Elrond sighed. "The pool wanted them there as well, Estel. It was not your fault." He walked to the door, then turned back. "You may remain here until the pool draws you back. It will call you when it feels it is time, and traveling back to it will do no good." He hesitated briefly. "We will still have a feast this evening. You might as well attend." He opened his mouth to say more, then shut it again. Slowly, he walked out and closed the door.  
  
They sat in silence for a long time.  
  
--------  
  
Jack was the only one out of his four companions who did not take the news badly. His crew was safe, and he knew the Pearl was in good hands. He longed to get back to her, but he wasn't going to let that get in his way.  
  
In contrast, Will was currently moping over Elizabeth, while Aragorn walked the halls of his home with Legolas by his side, committing it to memory.  
  
Jack had seen what they were doing, and decided to spice up the Last Homely House. By the time of the feast, he had met Elrond's twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir. They agreed – something had to be done about the present mood in the House of Elrond.  
  
So the twins and Jack quickly borrowed some of Arwen's old dresses and a large bucket, raided flowers from the flower garden, and prepared the trap. Exactly one hour before the feast, it was sprung.  
  
Jack sent an urgent message to Will, telling him where to go so he could hear the latest news. Elladan and Elrohir did the same for Aragorn and Legolas. Then they lay in wait.  
  
After a brief scuffle, Aragorn, Legolas, and Will were tied to individual chairs, and the twins and Jack got to work.  
  
It was only half an hour to the feast before they were satisfied. It had taken quite a bit of work, but now the melancholy trio was outfitted in Arwen's gowns. Aragorn and Legolas had flowers braided into their hair, while Will, with his slightly shorter hair, had managed to escape with a few flowers tucked behind his ears. All three had been given quite a bit of scent that the twins had stumbled upon, and the room fairly reeked of flowers.  
  
After checking their bonds, the twins felt safe enough to remove their gags. Legolas immediately began muttering curses in elvish, while Aragorn just glared at his foster brothers. Will did the same for Jack.  
  
Jack studied his work. "Yep, I do believe we have some lovely ladies here. What do you say, El?" Unable to tell the twins apart, Jack had taken to calling them both the same name.  
  
Elrohir answered. "Yes, Jack, and I think we should leave them like this. What do you say, El?"  
  
Elladan laughed. "Well, I suppose we could allow them to attend the feast if they promise to behave."  
  
Aragorn was immediately suspicious. "What makes you think we cannot get out of these dresses ourselves?"  
  
"Have you ever tried, little brother?" Elrohir smiled. "It is not easy, I can tell you that. You might be able to take the flowers from you hair, but the dresses are beyond your skill."  
  
Elladan smiled smugly. "We only know how to get out of them because we've had practice." He heaved a gusty sigh. "Much as it pains me to admit it, we didn't think of this ourselves. Arwen has her own methods of payback."  
  
"And if you want to stay on her good side, you won't rip your way out of her gowns." Elrohir said severely.  
  
"Now, let us discuss our terms." Jack interrupted smoothly. "You will cheer up, or you will go to through the pool as women."  
  
"Cheer up?" Will, who had not spoken until now, could no longer keep silent. "We are about to be sent to somewhere else! And this isn't just another continent – it's another world! Nobody knows anything about our mission, and we don't even know if we can survive. Elrond didn't say that anyone else had ever made it home."  
  
"Ah, but he didn't say they hadn't. Where would the stories come from, if no one survived?" A roguish grin lit the pirate's face. "Someone had to have made it before. They wouldn't even know the pool existed if someone hadn't." He adopted a serious air and wagged his finger in Will's face. "Never assume you won't survive just because you don't know if anyone else has, young William."  
  
Slowly, Will nodded. Aragorn and Legolas paused a moment longer, then nodded as well.  
  
Happily, Jack spun around to confront the twins. "I think they've got it. Now, how about a drink in celebration?"  
  
"I can get some wine from the kitchen." Elrohir volunteered.  
  
"Wine? None of that rubbish. Break out the rum!" Jack said merrily.  
  
Aragorn, Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir gave him a curious look. "What is rum?" Elladan asked carefully.  
  
Jack's eyes bugged out. "What's rum?" He glanced at Will. "You've never drank rum? What kind of place is this?" Disgust was evident in his voice. "Ah, well. I'll send some back with your friends here when we return." He grumbled irritably, "Never heard of rum. What will the next place be like? Better have a good supply." He looked back up and smiled. "Shall we untie them, then?"  
  
By the time Will, Aragorn, and Legolas were untied and helped back into their normal clothes, the dinner bell had rung. Hurrying downstairs, Will stopped his friend.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
The pirate turned to the blacksmith. "You don't have to thank me, Will." He grinned. "Just didn't want to have you moping through our adventure."  
  
Aragorn and Legolas stopped as well. "It will be an honor to accompany you on this quest, Jack Sparrow and William Turner." Legolas said solemnly.  
  
Jack took a look at their serious faces and snorted. "What are we waiting for?" He gestured to the hall. "The feast is ready."  
  
Laughing, the friends rushed down to eat.  
  
Tomorrow could come when it would. They would be ready.  
  
-----------  
  
FIN  
  
--------  
  
Well, that's the end. But don't worry; I'm planning on making this into a series called the Gatekeeper Archives. Now I just have to decide where they go next. It's between Star Wars, Robin Hood, Batman, and Peter Pan. Though I am getting major Equilibrium/Reign of Fire/Newsies crossover ideas. I might write that one first, then have the characters from those fandoms get caught the came way the four from this story are. BTW, if you haven't seen any of those movies, I'd suggest watching them. Especially Equilibrium. It's rated R for violence, but it's well worth watching. It's like a better version of the Matrix. Reign of Fire is only rated PG- 13, and I believe Newsies is PG. All three have Christian Bale (one of my fave actors) in them, so that will make it fun. Oh, and I think I'll have a vote to see which one you guys want to see next. I'm getting plot bunnies for all of them, I just don't know which one to write first.  
  
I actually had time to not only write a fairly long chapter, but respond to reviewers as well! *huge gasp* Anyway, here's my responses:  
  
BudgieBrain: Yeah, sorry that was worded a little weird. I meant that Elrond was Aragorn's dad (foster dad, anyway) and Legolas didn't want to go to his father because Elrond would know more about things like the pool.  
  
Vana E: Whoa. That was one cool review. Possibly the longest I've ever received, and chock full of plot bunnies. I love reviewers like you! I'm glad you like my idea for the series. It's really starting to come to life in my head.  
  
Lady Starlight2: No! Know you're attacking me with rabid cheerleaders? Oh, the pain! *whimpers* I updated, look! Call off your minions of doom!  
  
Ainu Laire: Yep, it will be one long journey. Thanks for coming along for the ride!  
  
Rachel13: I don't know – getting chased with an inflatable baseball bat in McDonald's ball pit seems pretty scary to me. Hope you liked the chapter!  
  
Makoto-47: Sorry for leaving you out! *hits self on head* I KNEW I was going to forget someone! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Kelsey: Actually, I haven't seen Hidalgo yet. I want to, but I haven't had time. And yes, Legolas' healing did have to do with the pool, but that's all I'm saying for now. *evil grin*  
  
Osparrow: I'm blushing! The best crossover you've ever read? Wow!  
  
Elven-Elements: Thanks for your review! I actually received your last review about fifty or sixty times because ff.net was being stupid, so thanks for that one as well. You have won my award for review received the most amount of times.  
  
Kate the Tigeress: Yep. To Rivendell they went......It's so much fun to impose crazy people on the elves.  
  
I'm still getting the feeling I'm forgetting someone. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! 


End file.
